Club Draconia
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: First AUfic-ever. Arthur goes to Club Draconia where by a series of events he is guided to a secret auction happening in the back rooms. One of the men on 'sale' was a pale ethereal Merlin...


**A/D: I do not own Merlin. Because if I did, I would have a Merthur-shipping fest. Every-single-day. **

**A/N: This AUfic was written in the middle of the night when those of sane minds would be off in deep slumber. I am of course none of that. Thus, the fic. Inspired by the haunting lyrics of White Lies's Farewell to the Fairground and Kasabian's L.S.F and Cutt off. If you have never heard of these bands, check them out. They're super cool!**

**Words: 2676**

**Summary: AU-Arthur goes to Club Draconia where by a series of events he is guided to a secret auction happening in the back rooms. One of the men was a pale beautiful Merlin...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here!"

Arthur frowned humorously as the slid onto the leather-clad sofas of the VIP lounge. It was high above and had a wonderful view of the dance floor. The party had started to pick up moments ago and all the creatures of the underworld had come out to play. Directly in their view were women strung high up on swings, lazily circling and swinging above the dancers on the floor below. On the the tiny stages that'd been erected on the opposite sides of the floor were strippers and dancers of both sexes enticed the patrons to part with their months wages. The huge aquarium behind the bar held a myriad array of fishes corals and live mermaids and mermen without their tops and the latter with nothing at all, swimming lazily. This was Club Draconia, where the dark secrets of men reigned supreme.

"Aw suck it up Arthur! You know you like it here!" Lancelot's warm brown eyes danced with excitement. Arthur had to smile. 'Don't worry! Your dad will never know you were ever here!" He assured him. "Let loose! Have fun!" Thumping him on the back, he added. "It's what this place is for."

Their waitress came in with drinks and some titbit for the table. After awhile, the two decided to join the dancers on the floor. Lancelot found himself with a pretty blue-eyed brunette. The nin had the audacity to wink and mouth 'Fun!' at him. Grinning and shaking his head, he went off in the direction of the bar.

"Sotch- Wait.. Just give me something strong." He said at the bartender. The mousy man smiled in a 'Bad day huh?' way. He passed the drink over just as a dark haired lady sidled in with him.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Nimueh. You?"

Arthur winced. Not again! He knew this was gonna happen, that's why he'd objected to the idea of coming here in the first place. Draining his drink with on gulp (whatever that was, it was strong alright) and ran a hand across his blonde hair, he angled his body in the woman's direction. This Nimueh was a looker. There were already some men who were craning their necks for a better view of her. "I'll save you the trouble, Miss." Smiling he looked he right in the eyes as he said it. "I prefer to be the one picking up. I do not appreciate the modern woman's sentiment of asking a man out. I tend to _not _go for those type of women. Okay?"

She gave him one look of complete and utter disgust and took off. Shaking his head, the heir of the Pendragon empire turned back to the bartender who had been watching intently. "What?" Arthur knew his voice probably sounded a tad defensive but he didn't care. "Does it bother you?" The bartender only held his hand up in mock surrender and shook his head.

After a few more of the same drink, the bartender passed him a glass of water. "I didn't order that." Arthur said confused.

"I know." The man grinned. "It's on the house." When the blonde eyed the glass warily, he laughed and said darkly, "I hadn't poisoned it ok?" He was still laughing when he drank it all down. "You're obviously not enjoying yourself." Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the comment.

"That is a very obvious obviousity, my friend." He said darkly. 'How can an alcoholic enjoy watered down spirits?"

"I probably shouldn't-" The bartender (Arthur squinted at his tag, _Will_. It read.) bit down on his bottom lip as if it could stop the wide and mischievous grin that had begun to spread from ear to ear. "But I will anyways." Bending over the counter he got close to his customer to whisper "Wait a bit." Before disappearing behind a door, re-emerging behind him, and cocked his head for the older man to follow him. Arthur must've been stone ass drunk. 'Coz the next thing he knew, he was follow Will's light brown mop to the back of the club and into one of those rooms where you see in those gangster movies.

"What are we doing here?" He scowled. "It's so smoky-" The young Pendragon never got to finish because the spotlights came on and shone on the stage where a man with a serious afro got up on..

"Welcome, gentlemen. To our little party." He gave the unseen audience a sweeping glance and smile. "Now, without further ado, let the bidding begin." And the first one was brought on.

It became very clear to Arthur what sort of 'party' this was turning out to be. The boys and sometimes men that were dragged on the stage in chains were for auction. Some of them had a hardened look upon their faces. As if, they were resigned to this life. Most of them however were obviously scared and terrified. Arthur's heart went out to all of those that had to get up in that horrible glaring light. He felt angry for them whenever there was a 'gentlemen' who took it upon himself to grope their groins and stroke their skin or merely run a hand across their hair. "What sort of _human _would subject another to this- this-" He let the words hang in the air. "Why have you brought me here?" Turning towards Will, he seethed angrily. "What for?"

"For this." The slightly pudgy bartender pointed on the stage where a new person was being brought on stage. The man was rather skinny and lanky. His dark hair was cut in a weird bowl shaped manner, while his ears... Those ears, sure was funny. However, all these weren't what Arthur saw. No. He saw beautiful pale skin that wasn't marked in any possible way. He saw brilliant blue eyes that held a fire in them, that knew things others don't. He saw high cheekbones on a perfect face with full-plump cherry lips. And his package. Arthur had to stop himself quickly. The man had a package to die for. Most of all, he saw himself on a bed with this fallen angel.

"Please save him." Will pleaded, clinging onto his arm. "Please save Merlin. I know you can." The trust in his eyes only fuelled his desire to have that man for himself. Composing himself, he put on his mask. The mask he used on a daily basis when out meeting with clients. "If I do, what's it in for me?" He raised an eyebrow. The bidding had already started and the amount was climbing by the minute. Arthur did not want to lose this man to any of those old perverts and it took him all his will power to remain where he was and be silent.

Will looked at him and back at the stage again. Swallowing, he said in a barely audible whisper. "Anything." Looking back at the man on the stage, he said softly "He's like a brother to me." Turning frantic when a man from the edges of the shadows shouted his price, he squeezed Arthur's arm again. "Please Mr Pendragon. Help me save him. _Please._"

It would've taken less than that for Arthur to shout his price for the man. He only wanted to see the true motives for Will to want to save this Merlin so much.

"2 million. In cash." He knew he probably had to pull about a million strings to get that done, but what the hell did he care? When Arthur Pendragon wanted it, he _always _got it.

"Calling once." No answer.

"Calling twice." A cough.

"Sold! To the gentleman in the back!" Will screamed and hugged Arthur.

As they both walked together to the office to finalise the deal, Arthur asked "Were you serious? When you said you'd do anything?" He saw Will's eyes widened with fear but he nodded anyways. "I want you to quit your job here."The shorter man looked at him quizzically. "Come work for me instead." They both stopped in their tracks. "There are plans for a new hotel and in we are putting a bar in there that'll rival that even of this club's. I pay double what they are paying now. I will offer food-"

"I'll take it." Will interrupted, eyes brimming with happiness. "I-How can I thank you Arthur Pendragon? How can I repay my debt to you?"

The corner of Arthur's lips twitched. "Simple. Introduce me to him." He said as they walked into the office.

Merlin was still nude. He had his chains on but someone had put a piece of loincloth around his waist. He looked up at them and the delight when he saw Will was evident in the way his smile seem to light up the dim room and wormed its way into Arthur's heart and stunned him. A wide happy and open smile lit up his every feature and made his blue eyes dance with sparkles. Right there and then, he knew there had to be some way he could get the brunette to smile at him in that way. He let Will go over and hug Merlin in an tight happy embrace.

"Hey! Fatso! Yeah you. Don't touch the goods would'ya?" The person behind the counter who greatly resembled a punched up bulldog growled.

"It's okay. I let him." Arthur placed a hand on the big beefy bodyguards who was holding Will up high by the collar of his shirt. "I'm the man who'd be paying."

The bulldog raised a non-existent eyebrow at him and grinned. "Well, I'd be right to wish you luck then. That one," He jerked a thumb at Merlin "He's feisty alright." He laughed as if he had made a joke. Arthur was non-plussed. He'd call up his assistant and secretary to get the money ready from his private account. Now, sitting down opposite this repulsive man, he kept on a cool mask.

"S-Sorry we're late!" Valiant cried out a little breathlessly. Guinevere walked up to her boss and placed the steel briefcase on the table.

"Two million, sir." Opening the briefcase, she showed it to bulldog before snapping it shut. Taking a step back, she stood next to Valiant behind Arthur.

"Are you satisfied?" Arthur asked after the bulldog and his men counted the money-twice. "If you are, I want to take my man with me now." The bulldog gave him a lazy eye before he nodded at his men to release Merlin. The said person had been standing with Will by the wall watching the scene play out. To them, it all seemed like a scene from some drama on daytime TV. Arthur took the moment to steal a glance at Merlin. What was going through his mind? Was he repulsed by the way he was handling the whole predicament like one handles the news of the day's weather? The thought made his heart drop a little. Hopefully not. _ Really_, _really_, hopefully not.

"Hey mister!" The bulldog called out as they all began to leave. Arthur saw him saunter towards him. 'What ever could he want now?' He thought desperately. All he wanted now was to be alone with himself and contemplate what he'd just done. "If you ever change your mind," He grinned, showing his decaying molars "If you don't like what you have now, you could always come back for an exchange. Better yet. Take part in our little game." He gave him a lewd look that chilled Arthur to the bones. "I'm sure a pretty face like yours would fetch a fair price."

A muscle twitched in both Arthur and Valiant's jaws and they made moves towards the bulldog. The men sensing trouble stepped in front of their boss. But before anything can happen, Merlin was in between the two parties. He gave bulldog a look before turning and half-pulled and dragged Arthur with him towards the entrance.

"Better get him checked! You don't know where he's been!" They could hear his laughter as they ran towards the entrance to the main club area.

Arthur felt the spindly fingers clutching on his arm tightened considerably. He managed to pull the man to a stop before they went out the door."Wait." He shook off his jacket and his shoes. Placing the brown leather around the younger man's very slight shoulders, he adjusted it so that the hem hid the loincloth a little more. "Put this on." Arthur coaxed. The blue eyes he stared into relented and stepped into his shoes that were obviously too big for him. They made it through the crowd easily as the people were all too absorbed with their dancing and frolicking to care for them.

"Arthur!" Gwen's horrified voice pierced the cold night air. He looked behind and saw a trail of bloody footprints. When he glanced down, he realised the footprints were his.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Immediately." Valiant's face became a fierce mask. "Did you drive here?"

"No. Lance did." Funny. How come he didn't feel the pain? "No doubt, my saint of a friend had gone and left me for his bird." Grinning, he gave a mirthless snort. It was only when he moved his hand to steady himself against the wall that he realised that he was still holding Merlin's hand. The said person had his brow knitted in a worried way. Arthur had to try very hard not to laugh at the very comical expression. "It'll be alright." He smiled, against the pain. "I've had worse." The younger man shook his head. The reaction confused Arthur.

"Arthur! I'm bringing the car around. Gwen, help him in will ya?" Gwen nodded. With a matter of moments, Valiant's yellow Ducati with green racing stripes swerved around the corner.

"C'mon Arthur. Lets go." Gwen placed a hand on his arm.

Arthur noted that Merlin had yet to relinquish his hold. He was shaking his head furiously and for the first time. Arthur saw the tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He smiled at the incredulity of it. Turning towards Will, he said "I'll be in touch." Placing a hand over Merlin's on his, he added almost to himself "Take care of him will you?" Then, he began prying his hand loose and hobbled with Gwen's help over to Valiant's open car door.

"Wi-Will I ever see you again?" The voice called him as he attempted to lower himself to the backseat. Looking at the source of the voice, he realised that it came from Merlin.

"Honestly? I don't know." He smiled sadly. "Take care of yourself Merlin." The next thing he knew was that Merlin's lips were on his. It caught him by surprise, the kiss. But it was a welcomed surprise and he'd gave out a little moan of protest when they broke apart.

"I have taken a kiss from you." The pale features lit up sadly. "Now you have a reason to see me again."

Gwen watched the exchange with a big grin on her face. A look from Valiant had her (guiltily) clearing her throat and broke the two up. "You got a transport home?" She asked Will suddenly.

"Wha? Oh! Us? Yeah... Yeah.." The man was pink-cheeked. As if embarrassed that he'd been caught doing something shameful.

"You know? We could still save maybe _one_ of his legs if we make a move _now_!" Valiant's agitated voice rang clear from the driver's seat. Gwen and Will both made a move for their respective persons. Gwen shut the door after Will grabbed Merlin by the waist and back onto the pavement.

Arthur sat watching the ever retreating figure of Merlin from the back window. Why did this man-this _boy _who was barely even a man had the ability to make him melt with one look of his eyes? Why did it affect him as much as it did? As the streetlamps flew by outside his window, only one question remained in his mind.

When will I see him again?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So? How'd it go? This is my first AU fic. I'm thinking of a sequel of sorts. That will straighten out some questions you might obviously have. But as we all know, reviews will let me know how you had liked this. I had no beta for this so all muck-ups are purely mine and mine alone. **


End file.
